


stolen sweaters

by ritesofreverie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritesofreverie/pseuds/ritesofreverie
Summary: when steve is away on a mission, you realise how much you love wearing his sweaters, because they make you feel one bit closer to him, even when he isn’t present. and well, when steve finally comes home, he just really enjoys seeing you in his clothes.based off of a lovely request sent to me on tumblr
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	stolen sweaters

Steve always had the tendency to make you feel safe, no matter where you were or what you were doing, you always knew that you could seek a comfort in him that you couldn’t find anywhere else.

It’d been almost a full week since the last time you’d seen him, apparently he’d been assigned to a mission in an **_undisclosed location_** , which for you, unfortunately meant no phone, which subsequently meant, no calls or texts, and so with no communication with the man that you so undoubtedly love, you were going a little crazy. You’d try to keep your time occupied with doing other things, like watching reruns of your favourite tv shows, taking long walks around the compound, annoying Bucky until eventually he locked his bedroom door to keep you out, and even attempting to learn how to macramé. Yet, none of it offered you any distraction away from what you were sought after.

With another huff, you lie in yours and Steve’s shared bed, flicking aimlessly through channels before settling on a terribly wonderful lifetime movie. And it’s not until about halfway through it when you feel a shiver run through you, and goosebumps rise on your skin at the sudden switch of cold air flowing through the room. Standing up, you make your way over to the thermostat to turn it up, before you make your way over to your shared waredrobe. Without really thinking about it, you pull out a sweater that looks to be three sizes too big for you, before throwing it over the top of your pyjamas.

As you lay back down into bed, you can’t help but smile as you get a scent of something that is so distinctly Steve - a mix of aftershave, the cologne you bought him for his last birthday, and something minty. You pull the neck of the sweater up to your nose as you inhale deeply, a gentle tug pulling at your heart as you long for his embrace, wishing it was him keeping you warm on this chilly winter night. But for now, you’ll take what you can.

•••

You don’t see Steve for another two days, and when you do, you’re barreling straight into him as he stands in the middle of the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil. “Stevie!” you cheer, throwing your arms around his neck and squealing.

You hear his hearty chuckle as he pulls you in closer to him, squeezing you gently as his arms find home around your waist. “Hi, honey” he greets with a kiss to your lips, a smile forming for the two of you.

“I missed you” you mumble into his burly chest, nuzzling your face similar to a cub.

Steve reaches up and places his palm against your cheek, using it to lift your face up to look into those blue eyes of his that you adore so much, “I missed you too, always do”. And the sincerity of his voice, and glazed over look of love has you melting on the spot. You find yourself lost in the warmth that is Steve, that you barely realise he had asked you a question, silly smile accompanied with it. A hum is sound from your mouth, hoping for the blonde super soldier to repeat his question. Chuckling once more at your dazed state, he wonders, “Is that my sweater, doll?”.

You bashfully nod with a shrug of your shoulders, “Told ya, I missed ya”. Looking at your boyfriend, you realise that maybe you weren’t the only one who felt certain things while wearing his clothes, because the look in Steve’s eyes made your toes curl and stomach clench with anticipation.

His fingers fiddle with the hem of ~~_his_~~ your sweater, “Looks better on you anyways, honey”, and he’s always been so sweet on you, the same way you are on him. You love when the two of you get to exist in this little bubble you’ve created for yourselves, basking in the cheesiness that comes with the simpler times you can indulge in. A blush forms against Steve’s cheeks, rosy against his skin, and it makes you lean up to press a kiss against his cheek, before pecking his lips that you crave so often.

“C’mon, why don’t you get changed into comfy clothes and we can have a movie day?” you ask, reaching up and running your fingers through his hair, enjoying the way that his eyelashes flutter and purr at the affection you so freely give to him.

Opening his deep blue eyes to gaze into yours, he offers a gentle smile as he agrees, before letting you go so that he can change. Since he left, you take it upon yourself to make hot chocolates for the both of you, inclusive of whipped cream and marshmallows, because Steve’s sweet tooth could rival yours, before you make your way to the living room and begin setting up a cosy spot for the two of you to enjoy.

Just as you select a movie for the two of you to watch, you feel Steve’s presence join you on the fluffy couch, and you can’t help but snort as you notice what he’s wearing, “What?” he wonders cheekily, “Thought we could match”.

You giggle as you find your home in his arms, snuggling up to him, “S’cute” you tell him, as his arms find solace around your body, bringing you in closer to him.

He boops your nose, “Not as cute as you”.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this story, please follow me on tumblr @ ritesofreverie.tumblr.com where i post all my fics first.  
> i'm also open for requests over there, but also feel free to come and say hi :)


End file.
